


Prayers

by safarikalamari



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Salim finds another way to worship
Relationships: The Jinn | Ifrit/Salim (American Gods)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Prayers

Salim has just finished his afternoon prayer when he spots the book in the Jinn’s hand.

His one prized possession from home, Salim watches as the Jinn flips through it, almost carelessly. With a soft smile, he walks over to the Jinn, gently prying it from his hands. 

“Not one for poetry?” he teases as he tucks his prayer items away. He then opens the book to a well-memorized page, taking in the words printed there.

“It’s been many years,” the Jinn speaks in a cryptic tone and Salim glances up at him, waiting for what comes next. “I used to hear musical words spoken in the sands, love letters written for others, but seeming as if they were meant for me.”

If Salim could pull those sunglasses down now, he’s sure he would see the sadness lacing the sharp flames. How many years the Jinn has been alone, or perhaps, how long it must have been since he found someone to spend time with. 

Glancing back down at the page, Salim clears his throat, reading the words that fill his heart.

أنا عنكِ ما أخبرتهم

لكنهم لمحوكِ

تغتسلينَ في أحداقي

أنا عنكِ ما كلمتهم

لكنهم قرؤوك في حبري وفي أوراقي

للحبِّ رائحةٌ

_ I hadn’t told them about you. _

_ But they saw you bathing in my eyes. _

_ I hadn’t told them about you. _

_ But they saw you in my written words. _

_ The perfume of love cannot be concealed. _

A steady breath leaves both Salim and the Jinn, a passing breeze the first thing shared between them. Then, the Jinn takes hold of Salim’s hand and the two tangle their fingers together. 

“You read just like them,” the Jinn whispers. “It is truly devout.”

Salim blushes as he stares at their held hands, a warmth growing inside of him. He had read poetry aloud in school, written verses in the margins of his papers, yet none of that feels like the admiration of the Jinn.

“Will you...read some more?” The Jinn’s voice is unusual and quiet, but Salim only finds himself falling more in love. 

“Of course, habibi.”

The two settle into the grass, Salim resting his back against the trunk of a tree while the Jinn props his head on Salim’s lap. This time, Salim turns to the beginning of the book and he starts reading, loud and clear. He imagines the Jinn becoming stronger with each word, his hand coming to rest on the Jinn’s chest. 

There are still miles of roads ahead of them, an oncoming war, the possible end of the world. For now, however, they take the time to enjoy each other’s company and imagine a place where it’s just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the spacing in Arabic is incorrect; I copy/pasted it from the FB page dedicated to (?) the poet who wrote it, Nizar Qabbani
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
